


Walk Home

by muwugi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 2 seconds - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, soft, tenma's just there for nonexistent drama im srry hngh, this is so corny but hi, tsuzu's also just there for like, two hana bbs longing for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muwugi/pseuds/muwugi
Summary: "I want to spend every day with you."-short masusaku/sakumasu one-shot🌸
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so uh,, masusaku!! i have no experience writing these things but ;; i wanted to try,,  
> ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ˢᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ ᶦᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵒᵐᵍ
> 
> im bad at making titles wbk  
> -
> 
> the italics are all masumi's thoughts!

It's in the beginning of Masumi's third year in Hanasaki Academy that he starts feeling it. His walks from school back to the dorms feel shorter, way more rushed than it used to be. The light, cozy ambiance of the afternoon in Veludo Way is no longer there, replaced instead with a solitary feeling.

He doesn't know what _it_ is, nor does he know why he's feeling it. It was only during the first week their troupe leader was busy helping out at a flower shop that he finally takes notice. Since then, Masumi would often be seen looking for their leader without realizing it. He knows that he's working, he really does.

_Why are you looking for him, then?_

_I don't know._

* * *

Another day in school passes and Masumi is walking home, the same feeling is there yet again. As he makes a turn, his ears pick up on a familiar voice, making him stop. _Sakuya?_ He looks over to where he heard it and there, his eyes meet with red hair and a bright sunny smile. He sees him bursting into peals of laughter, likely from what the person he was talking to said.

"You really like bonsai trees, don't you, Tenma-kun?"

_Tenma?_

The two leaders fall into a deep conversation about something and Masumi couldn't help but notice the fond look Tenma has when he looks at Sakuya. 

Something in him suddenly felt like it was burning.

_What is this?_

It's not long before Tenma has to leave, his fellow leader waving happily as he walks away. Masumi feels the burning feeling disappear as he watches Sakuya walk back into the shop, but it's still bothering him. He sighs and starts walking again, his mind still lingering on the two. 

It's already dark when he gets back, Masumi realizes. The first thing that greets him is the smell of Omi's cooking wafting from the kitchen, and then comes Tsuzuru who peeks from the corner to greet him, "welcome back! You're a bit late today, Masumi."

"Had some things to do," he answered, taking his shoes off.

"Ah, I see. Dinner's nearly done if you-"

Masumi turns to the playwright so quickly it scared him.

"Is Sa-"

_Why are you looking for him, then?_

Tsuzuru raises a brow as the younger stops and hesitates in saying anything more. "Were you going to ask something?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

Masumi's roommate watches confused as he passes by him without another word, heading straight to their room.

When he's called for dinner, it's not Tsuzuru who sees to it, instead it's Sakuya. _Great._

"I came to get you for dinner! Let's go?"

"...Yeah, just..."

Sakuya tilts his head slightly, "hm?"

"...Nothing, let's go."

The entire dinner, for Masumi, is spent on stealing glances at Sakuya, a nagging feeling in his heart he couldn't quite well place was pestering him whenever he did.

_I still don't know why._

* * *

"Masumi-kun?"

The boy in question is putting his shoes on when Sakuya runs over to him. Masumi looks up and he's met with the same sunny smile from yesterday, only this time it's directed at him. His body warms all of a sudden, "what?"

"I get off work early today and since it's near Hanasaki, can we walk home together?"

_Ah_

"I-I mean, only if you want to! You don-"

_This warmth..._

"Yes."

"Eh?"

"I'll walk home with you."

"Really? That's great! I'll meet you at the gates, then," Sakuya beams like a child getting candy, and Masumi swears his eyes are shimmering. _Cute_ , he muses, absentmindedly reaching his hand out. When he comes to, he stops himself before it reaches Sakuya's face.

"Ah- I'll be going now, see you later," he retracts his hand and picks up his bag, nearly tripping on his feet standing up. He gets out the door quicker than Sakuya could even say anything else, leaving the redhead confused once again.

His mind was fixated on that moment the entire day, making him lose focus for the rest of his classes. The moment the last bell rings, Masumi is speeding his way towards the exit. A giddy feeling takes over him the closer he gets to the gates, the closer he gets to Sakuya.

The former Hanasaki student spots him immediately and waves, "Masumi-kun! You ready to go?" Masumi only nods in response.

They get into conversation here and there as they walk, _it's a nice change of pace_ , Masumi thinks. It isn't like his usual walks where loneliness follows. He can feel the coziness of the afternoon sunlight, illuminating the streets in a mix of orange, pink, and yellow. Sakuya's animated retelling of how his day went is brightening up everything around them.

It's only when he looks at Sakuya's radiant smile that Masumi realizes what that warm feeling is. It's only then that he realizes what he was missing.

For once, he doesn't hesitate and reaches out fully, taking the latter's hand in his. Sakuya turns to him, and Masumi all but forgets everything he has in mind except one thing. 

"I like you."

"Masumi-kun..." Sakuya breathed out, eyes widening and his cheeks burning bright red. 

"Being with you again, it made me realize how empty of a life it is when you're not there," he continues, now holding both of Sakuya's hands. "I don't think I can handle another day, so I'm asking you now. Will you stay by my side, Sakuya?"

He goes silent by then and it's worrying Masumi, afraid that he might have ruined what they already had. So, imagine his surprise when the redhead wraps his arms around him, burying his face on his chest. His heart leaps at the muffled "yes, I will", it's quiet and almost unheard, but to Masumi it's clear as day. 

Sakuya tilts his head up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears but his smile is evident. "I missed you."

A rare, wide smile finds its way on Masumi's lips as he plants a feather-light kiss on Sakuya's forehead.

"I want to spend every day with you."

_I know that now._

**Author's Note:**

> umextra lang po si tenma sa gitna, bida ang saya charot
> 
> its so messy mwmwfbgfjf since this is my first time nghnfghgh i hope to improve if i ever have the will to continue writing!!
> 
> anyway thank you for reading,, stan masusaku/sakumasu(✿◕‿◕✿)


End file.
